It's True
by TenkunoMeiou
Summary: Thirteenyearold Riku gets his heart crushed for the very first time. Sora tries to make him feel better. Oneshot.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary:** Thirteen-year-old Riku gets his heart crushed for the very first time. Sora tries to make him feel better. One-shot.

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to my Aki. I love you, Aki.

* * *

**It's True**

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry." 

He bit his pale bottom lip softly.

It hurt.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

He winced slightly. It hurt a lot more when she said it a second time.

He glanced up at her.

Her pale blond hair was being whipped around by the wind, some of the strands getting in the way of his view of her creamy jade eyes. But, when he got a clear view of them, he could see the sadness and the concern in them.

"Oh…Umm…Ok."

He clutched his upper arm with his hand as she glanced away from him too look over at the school roofs railing.

"Riku, really I'm sorry. I just don't-"

"No, no. It's ok…Really."

Then came the awkward silence. The only sound they heard was laughter of their fellow peers below them. His eyes traveled from her face, down her flawless pale arms, to her small nicely manicured hands. In her hands she clutched a little white envelope with what looked like a pink colored note inside.

He sighed. He had really put a lot of thought into that letter too.

"I really did like the poem. It was very pretty."

"Yeah, Thanks."

This time it was him who glanced away as she looked over at him.

Then came more awkward silence.

He watched the trees for a while. They swayed gently when a soft breeze went by. Their light green leaves growing darker with the darkening sky.

He sighed again. Looked like it was going to rain, and hard. He guessed the weather was feeling the same way he was.

Why did it have to hurt so bad?

And why didn't she want him?

Was there something wrong with him?

"Hey, Jas?"

This time when he looked up at her, her eyes weren't curtained by hair. She was holding her hair back, so she could see all of him. Showing him she truly wanted to hear what he had to say. He inwardly smiled a little at that. It was pretty brave of her to look the boy she just rejected right in the eyes.

"Can I…." Crap, he was getting nervous again.

"Go ahead, Riku. Say what you want."

He took a deep breath. "Can I ask why you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

She blinked slightly, as if she was caught off guard by this question. But, she regained her composer quickly an tilted her head to the right very slightly.

"It's….it's because I like someone else."

She looked down at her polished Mary-Jane flat tops with a soft pink flush on her pale cheeks.

Someone else?

Oh.

Someone else…

"Ahhh….ok."

He looked down at ground, which was being speckled with little droplets of rain.

She bit her bottom petal pink lip softly and teetered on the ball of her feet and then on to her heels.

"Sorry…"

When he looked back up, she wasn't there anymore. The only thing there was the little plastic ring he had won from the bubble gum machine sitting on top of the envelope.

It started to rain harder.

**XxXxXxX **

The soft hypnotizing sound of rain was slowly lulling him into a daze.

He propped his head up with his hand and watched as the rain splattered against the windows of the school.

"It feels like there's a hole in my chest…"

The darkness and emptiness of the classroom really did suit his mood.

Vaguely he wondered why the school left the classrooms open even after all the students and teachers left, but it quickly faded away when he pictured her face the day he had started to crush on her.

Riku groaned softly as he folded his arms on the desk and buried his face deep in his arms.

This wasn't fair.

What did this other guy have that he didn't?

It just wasn't fair…

_Riku…_

He wrenched his eyes tightly closed. Her smile, with the perfectly straight and sparkling white teeth, wouldn't leave his mind.

_Riku…_

Her flawlessly pink lips, that curved perfectly when she smiled, and sometimes would shimmer in the light because she would apply the gloop stuff that Kairi and Selphie called lip gloss.

"Riku…"

Her silky waist long golden hair that she wore down most to the time, except when they were in P.E and she tied it into a high ponytail.

"Riku!"

And her soft creamy jade eyes that were sprinkled softly with fragments of hazel. How they would crinkle slightly when she laughed and smiled…

"Yo, Riku!"

His eyes flew open and his head shot up, not meeting the creamy jade eyes he was thinking of, but the deep cobalt blue of his best friend.

"Wha…?"

The deep blue irises rolled dramatically.

"Hello, dummy. I've been calling you for like a gazillion hours! Ok, Maybe not hours but I have been calling you're name for a long time! I looked everywhere for you! Where were you! I swear you're like Batman when you hide I can never blah, blah, blah"

Riku tuned Sora's voice out. He really wasn't in the mood for Sora's whining.

It was bad enough he got his feelings rejected now he had to sit and listen to Sora telling him about how much trouble and how annoying he was? This was just utter and complete crap!

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Sora squawked, as he placed his hands on his hips, obviously annoyed. "I swear why do I even bother to talk to when you're just going to freaking ignore everything I'm trying to tel-"

"Just shut up Sora!"

Everything was quiet for the first few moments, besides the pitter-patter of rain and a soft clap of thunder.

Sora stood frozen, looking at Riku with wide eyes. Riku only yelled when he was really upset.

Riku sighed softly, and buried his head back into his arms. He wished some sort of random black hole would come down from space and swallow him up. That or swallow the guy that Jas liked so that he might have a chance. But he waited, and nothing happened so he just sighed louder and slouched further in his seat.

"Hey….Riku?"

He closed his eyes tightly. He had forgotten Sora was there, and he was starting to feel a little guilty for yelling at him…even if Sora did kind of deserve it. Maybe, if he just stayed quiet, Sora would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Riku?"

So much for that idea.

Groaning Riku sat up again pinning Sora with a glare, but he didn't much effort into it so it wasn't that threatening. "What, Sora?"

He saw those chapped lips frown slightly, badly guarded concern showing in his eyes.

"Riku, are you okay?"

Oh. My. God.

He had the dumbest best friend in the world.

Slowly, he trailed his hands up to his face, then gripped it tight enough to leave marks, shoved his palms over his mouth to muffle the loud frustrated scream he let out.

Ok…

Calm down…

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Alright…

Slowly he took his hands away and looked over at Sora. Not much to his surprise Sora was sitting down in a desk across from him, giving him a dead panned look.

"You done?"

Slowly, Riku nodded.

"Good. Now will you tell me why you're acting like a country song?"

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, Riku relaxed slowly in his seat.

"Well?"

"Dang it, Sora! Just give me a minute."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

Riku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his desk.

"I gave t….lett….t…Jas."

Sora blinked and leaned closer.

"What?"

"I gave th…lett…to…as."

Sora narrowed his eyes and leaned even closer.

"One more time?"

"I gave the letter to Jas! Are you happy now! I said it!" Riku yelled so loudly he bet even his mother could hear him all the way back at his house.

Sora yelped and fell backwards.

Riku grumbled and leaned forward to look over the desk at his friend. There lay Sora sprawled on the floor, muttering something about how his butt was going to have a bruise the size of Riku's ego.

After a few name callings aimed at Riku, Sora got back up in his seat. With an over dramatic sigh Sora rested his chin on his hand and gazed at Riku. "Alright, so you gave her the letter and…" Sora waved his hand in the air as if it was no big deal, a bored look on his face, "What you two are now a couple or something?"

"No."

Bright blue eyes blinked, confusion seeping into them.

"What?"

"I Said, No."

Again Sora blinked. Wasn't that what usually happened when a guy and girl liked each other? They got together?

"I don't understand, Riku…"

Sora let out a loud yelp and jumped back in his seat as Riku banged his fists hard on the desk. "Argh! Sora you're so stupid! Don't you get it! No means no! It means she rejected my letter! She rejected my feelings! She doesn't like me like that!"

Riku quickly shut his eyes as he felt them burn softly with tears.

This was so stupid!

Again he buried his head in his arms, and tried to block out the whole world.

He could hear Sora shift quietly in his seat but he paid him no mind, as he was too busy trying to make himself disappear for the forty-seventh time that day.

"Well, that sucks."

Riku could only sigh as he heard his friends remark. Yeah. You think?

"For her I mean."

Riku's head shot up so faster than lighting.

"What!"

Sora only stared at him, brown eyebrow raised and a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"What do you mean it sucks for her! I was the one rejected! I was the one dumped! It was me, Sora! Not her!"

Cobalt eyes rolled. "It's all about you, isn't it?"

Neon aqua green eyes narrowed. "Sora….Don't test me. I'm not in the mood."

Sora shook his head and sighed, his spikes moving to and fro along with his head. "I'm being serious Riku. It really does suck for her." A small smile formed it's way onto the brunette's lips. "She just shot down the best guy in the world."

Riku must have been giving him a, 'Give-me-a-break' look because the smile on Sora's face vanished and he became serious all of a sudden. "I'm not kidding Riku. You are! You give up your sandwich to me when I'm still hungry after my lunch, even when you're hungry too. You wear all of the bracelets Selphie and Kairi make us so they won't feel bad. And you also almost always pick Tommy for you're blitz ball team at recess even when you know he's the worst player in the world!"

Riku still wasn't convinced. "Sora, you guys are all my friends. Of course I'm a good guy to you guys."

Sora sighed. "Alright fine."

Quickly the other boy picked his bag up off of the floor and placed it in his lap. He started to shuffle through it. For a while, Riku thought Sora was just doing this to avoid him. But then Sora pulled out a thin brown hard covered book. It took Riku a few seconds to recognize it. It was their school year book from a year ago.

Riku blinked as he watched Sora open the book and start to flip though the pages.

"What are you doing?"

Sora either didn't hear him or pretended not too, because he just kept flipping though the book. After awhile Riku gave up figuring out his friend's strange action and stared out the window to watch the rainfall.

His eyes slowly started to drop as he let his mind wander. Again to the same person it had wandered to before hand. Jas and her perfect-ness. He wondered what the guy she liked was like. Taller? More muscle? Smarter? Cuter? If that was the case all he had to do was study a little more, go to his mom's gym every now and then and drink more milk! Riku wiped at his watering eyes again. Who was he tying to fool? No matter how much he changed himself she'd still like that guy. Man…all he was doing was making himself feel even more depressed.

"Ah-Ha!"

Sora's sudden outburst surprised Riku so much he jumped.

"What?"

Sora faced Riku with a grin so wide, he was scared for the brunettes face. Sora slapped the yearbook page that was opened up to him lightly with the back of his hand. "I found it." Riku started at him for a moment, then repeated his question. "What?"

With a roll of cobalt, Sora propped the book up on his knee and cleared his throat as if he were about to make the most important speech of his young life.

"Riku Misuke, voted funniest guy in the seventh grade. What do you know, Riku. Other people think your funny besides you're friends."

"Sora what the he-"

He was stopped mid sentence as Sora held up a hand ordering him to be silent. Riku could only stare at his friend as Sora flipped though a few more pages.

"Ahhh, here we go!" Sora turned the book around so the pages were now facing Riku. He was now face to face with the most famous picture Kyroubui ever had. There staring right back at him were the same identical neon green eyes, only these eyes were out lined in eyeliner and had some eye shadow on his eyelids. This picture was taken last year during the fall art's festival. And the girl's fashion crew needed models for the fashion show.

Leave it to girls to procrastinate till the very last minute.

So that day only thirty minutes before the show he was attacked by an onslaught of the young designers. They were so desperate that they had started to beg him. Some even bribed him with money. After ten minutes of this Riku finally gave him and allowed himself to be dragged behind stage where they proceeded to put him into a pair of ripped up, faded jeans that had doodles and sketches all over them and a shirt that he swore was so tight his head would explode. Then they sat him in a chair and applied loads of nasty make up that made his face itch. After that they tried to give him a ninety five second walk through on how to walk down the catwalk and walk back. Sadly he only understood about six of those ninety-five seconds, and when it was his time to walk down the catwalk he completely goofed up.

But being Riku, he made things work. He did the only thing his brain told him to do, and let his body follow.

He danced. And boy did he dance.

He danced with some of the things he had learned from his mom and things he had seen on T.V. You know, like the Elvis Leg Shake, The Twist, Pelvic thrust from Grease, Moonwalk, Robot, and moves from MC.Hammers 'Can't touch this' video.

Girls and boys alike were screaming and yelling so loud it was almost impossible to be able to hear the music.

It was when he stated doing the chicken dance that the picture was taken. He had his hands in his armpits as his mock wings, both legs bent in an almost crouch and he looked at the camera and dramatically shot it a 'sexy' look while in that position.

The crowd went wild.

"See right under the photo. Look at the caption and read it to me."

"Sora…"

"Do it."

He knew what it said for goodness sake. But he complied only because Sora wouldn't stop until he got his way. " Fall Festivals Fashion show. Riku Misuke giving everyone a wonderful show. What an eye candy."

Eye candy? Good lord…

"Yeah but Sora. Only reason it say's that is because Laney Unachi was on year book staff and we all know she has a crush on me."

But again Sora wasn't listening to him, he was flipping through more pages.

"Mmm…lets see." Again a smile formed on Sora's lips when he tuned the book to face Riku again. This time it was a picture of their school's mathletes team after just winning nationals. That was one of the happiest times Riku could ever remember. It had been his second year on the team, but this year was different because now he was captain. It had been a long and tiring tournament, all of their brains were racked, especially Riku's. He felt as if his brain were about to leak out of his ears.

He had been called up to the stand against one of the kids who was also the captain of the other team. The equation given was (6x+6-x)/6 2. He was lost. He watched helplessly as the other captain got his pencil and started to furiously scribble own probably the answer. It was bad. He looked over at his team to say sorry. But when he looked over he saw them all looking at him with hopeful eyes and encouraging him. He could also hear his mother's, Sora's and Selphie's shouts of encouragement from the stands.

He had to do it.

He had to close his eyes and think really hard back to their study sessions on how to deal with this kind of equation.

Multiply your equation with 6x  
2. You have now a quadratic equation in the unknown y6x  
As an alternative, use the identity:  
Cosh(t)fracet+e-t2

He had got it. Easily he wrote down his work and answer and pressed the buzzer to signal he was done. He could remember how nervous he was as the judges quietly looked over his work. Finally the head judge looked up and smiled at him and nodded. That's when everything exploded, the team came over and tackled him, Sora, Tidus and Selphie whooped in unison. And he could hear his mom proudly telling people he was her son. Riku was handed their trophy and the picture was taken. All of them having the biggest smiles on their faces.

The memory bought a soft smile to Riku's face.

"Not only is our boy funny and good looking. But he's got brains up there too!'

Riku blinked and looked back at Sora.

"Yeah, but…"

Sora glared at him. "Riku, don't even make me go to the sports section of this thing. You know we could be here forever if I did. Now, I'm going to say it one more time. It's Jas's loss. You are the best guy in the world. And that's not only coming Kairi, Selphie, Tidus or Wakka. It's coming from our whole freaking school! So don't let some girl make you feel like you're not good enough! Because Riku, you're something nobody else can be. You're Riku."

For a while Riku could only stare at his friend. His comebacks slowly dissolved. He couldn't think of anything to say back to that.

And slowly Jas's wonderful perfect blond hair became Selphie's short flippy brown hair.

Her slender long face became Kairi's heart shaped face.

Her soft and gentle smile became the cocky but kind smirk of Wakka.

Her flawless soft pale skin became Tidus's sun kissed tan skin.

And finally when the new morphed person opened their eyes, they were no longer a creamy jade but an intense cobalt blue that could only belong to one person and one person only.

Sora.

Slowly a smile formed on his face. "You know Sora. That was really corny."

"Hey! I was being serious!"

"It was still corny."

Sora threw up his hands with an aggravated yell. "You're so hard to please!"

Riku had to laugh at this. "But you know you love me."

Sora rolled his eyes and stood up, "Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go my mom is going to kill me for getting home so late."

Riku nodded and stood up as well gathering his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey Sora."

The brunette paused and looked at his friend over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me."

Riku blinked and looked at him. "What? Why not?"

Sora just smiled softly at his best friend. "Can't thank me for just telling the truth."

Riku smiled as he followed Sora out of the school and into the rain.

Leaving heartbreak and a blond haired girl behind and forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** -falls over- Ugh…finished this so late. And right before I left the country! Ok, please review! It would do meself a world of good! 


End file.
